My Family
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Definisi keluarga yang ada di otak Luhan tidak pernah sependapat dengan definisi keluarga menurut sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata bagaimana definisi sebuah keluarga. Yang ia tahu, hanya sebuah luka yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah kata 'keluarga'. (HunHan) / (Shounen-ai/YAOI). Oneshot. Don't like! Don't read! Don't be silent readers, please.
**My Family**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre: Family, Drama, Romance and Shounen-ai**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan menyakiti perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Definisi keluarga yang ada di otak Luhan tidak pernah sependapat dengan definisi keluarga menurut sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata bagaimana definisi sebuah keluarga. Yang ia tahu, hanya sebuah luka yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah kata 'keluarga'.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Keluarga itu kumpulan beberapa orang yang saling mengasihi dan memiliki tujuan untuk kebahagiaan."

"Keluarga itu merupakan satu kata yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu beserta anak-anaknya."

"Keluarga itu layaknya rumah. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada tempat lain yang akan menampung kita selain keluarga."

"Keluarga itu segalanya untukku."

Luhan kembali mendesah lelah saat pikirannya kembali tertarik pada ucapan-ucapan sahabatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Di antara definisi yang dikemukakan sahabat-sahabatnya tentang keluarga, tidak ada satu pun yang ia setujui pendapatnya karena hal tersebut benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan definisi keluarga yang ada di benaknya.

Mungkin benar. Sebuah keluarga memiliki arti yang sangat penting untuk setiap orang. Mungkin benar juga jika sebuah keluarga akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang. Tetapi, di mana letak kebahagiaan itu berada jika selama ini hanya rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan? Di mana letak istilah keluarga itu layaknya rumah jika selama ini Luhan tidak pernah merasakan perlindungan dari keluarganya?

Luhan tersenyum miris. Merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena sampai saat ini dirinya tidak lagi merasakan kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Ia hanya menerima rasa cinta dari sang ibu tanpa lagi menerima rasa cinta dari sang ayah.

Sejak kecil hidup Luhan memang tidak bergelimang harta. Ia dibesarkan oleh keluarga sederhana dengan penuh cinta yang menyertainya. Tidak pernah ada perselisihan antara orang tuanya. Yang ada hanya canda tawa serta nasihat-nasihat yang kerapkali masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Namun sayangnya, keharmonisan keluarganya mulai berubah ketika usianya menginjak 15 tahun. Ketika sang ayah terlalu sering pulang larut malam dan puncaknya ketika sang ayah tidak lagi bekerja dengan alasan perusahaan di tempatnya bekerja mengalami kebangkrutan.

Saat itu, Luhan masih bisa menerima kondisi ayahnya. Ia berpikir mungkin ayahnya akan segera mencari pekerjaan lain setelah dipecat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tetapi, hingga beberapa bulan terlewati, sang ayah tak kunjung mendapatkan pekerjaan dan malah asik-asik bersantai di rumah sementara ibunya susah payah mencari uang demi menyambung kehidupan keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu karena kewajibannya sebagai pelajar memaksanya untuk terus bergelut dengan buku dan segala macamnya yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa dan berdoa, berharap jika keadaan keluarganya sedikit membaik. Tetapi, harapan tinggallah harapan, karena sampai detik ini tidak ada perubahan apapun yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _PRANG_

Luhan berjengit dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang ia yakin berasal dari arah dapur. Kedua matanya menyipit, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada sedikit cahaya yang ada di dapur. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sosok yang sedang berdiri diam di dekat meja makan ketika cahaya terang sudah berhasil menguasai ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk memasak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan sinis pada sosok yang berada beberapa jarak di depannya.

Sosok pria paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai ayah Luhan hanya menatapnya datar tanpa mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau mendadak bisu setelah memecahkan piring-piring ini, huh?" tanya Luhan lagi. Nada sinisnya semakin kentara di setiap ucapannya bersamaan dengan tatapan remeh yang ia layangkan untuk sang ayah.

Tuan Xi bergerak. Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat meja makan yang kosong sebelum tatapannya kembali teralih pada wajah anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak ada makanan di dapur?" tanyanya datar.

Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana yang ia kenakan dengan seringai penuh ejekan tertoreh pada bibirnya.

"Kau bercanda? Untuk apa kau menanyakan makanan sementara kau tidak pernah menafkahi keluargamu?" balas Luhan tajam.

Tuan Xi refleks menggeram mendengar penuturan anak kandungnya.

"Aku ayahmu!" bentaknya.

Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang terlukis di wajah Luhan selain kebencian atas kata-kata sang ayah. Ia benar-benar muak melihat sang ayah yang selalu berlindung pada label sebagai orang tua kandungnya.

"Kalau kau ayahku, kau akan bertanggung jawab atas keluargamu!"

Setelah melontarkan kata-kata tersebut, Luhan bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi ayahnya. Ia mengabaikan lelehan airmata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya, dan juga mengabaikan tatapan sendu sang ayah yang ada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Luhan bukannya tidak tahu jika bersikap kurang ajar terhadap orang tua merupakan perbuatan durhaka. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, "Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api". Begitu pula dengan sikapnya. Ia tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar pada ayahnya kalau saja sang ayah tidak membuat ulah terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya, rasa sayang Luhan pada sang ayah masih tersimpan begitu rapi di hati kecilnya. Mengingat bagaimana sang ayah mendidik dan merawatnya hingga sebesar sekarang tentu saja meninggalkan kenangan tersendiri untuk dirinya. Hanya saja, semua itu sudah menjadi masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah kembali ia rasakan. Dunia benar-benar berputar, membuktikan jika perubahan akan kehidupan di dunia benar-benar ada. Luhan tidak benar-benar yakin akan rasa cinta sang ayah terhadap dirinya dan ibunya. Apalagi semenjak berbagai peristiwa menyakitkan kerapkali ia rasakan sejak usianya menginjak 17 tahun.

"Ibu..."

Nyonya Xi menunduk dan tersenyum hangat melihat putra semata wayangnya tampak nyaman tertidur di pangkuannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-ngusap helaian rambut Luhan dengan alunan lagu terlontar dari bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum merasakan kasih sayang sang ibu yang tersalurkan lewat usapan lembut pada helaian rambutnya. Salah satu tangannya lantas bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah cantik sang ibu yang sudah mulai menua diiringi dengan setetes airmata yang terjatuh di masing-masing kedua sudut matanya.

"Terima kasih ibu, terima kasih..." katanya dengan suara parau.

Nyonya Xi tampak mengulum bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sesak pada dadanya akibat melihat putra semata wayangnya kembali menangis di hadapannya. Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan putra tercintanya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya pada malaikat kecilnya. _Yeah_ , ia harus kuat karena putra tercintanya pun sudah berusaha kuat untuk menjalani kehidupan semacam ini.

"Sudah kewajiban ibu untuk membiayai semua kebutuhanmu sayang. Belajar yang benar, agar kelak kau bisa meraih suksesmu, Lu..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya setelah mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Kata-kata bijak yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya bagaikan bara api yang selalu berhasil membakar hatinya dengan rasa sakit yang teramat pedih. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, bibirnya seolah-olah menghilang saat kata-kata balasan yang hendak ia lontarkan untuk sang ibu tertelan ke dasar perutnya.

' _Aku mencintaimu bu, sangat mencintaimu...'_ katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membereskan buku-buku yang tercecer di mejanya dengan buru-buru saat melihat jarum jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dengan kaki yang melangkah cepat, pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu bergegas pergi ke kantin untuk menemui sosok yang sudah memiliki janji dengannya. Setelah sampai di kantin, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin untuk melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Dan kedua matanya berhasil menangkap pemuda manis yang sedang melamun di kursi yang berada di pojok kantin.

Sehun sempat mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya kakinya kembali melangkah untuk mendekati sosok pemuda manis tersebut.

"Hei," sapanya seraya mengecup pipi kiri pemuda manis tersebut. Pemuda manis tersebut sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya kemudian menoleh untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum tampan untuknya.

"Sehunnie," rengeknya tidak terima akan aksi Sehun yang selalu mengejutkannya.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar kemudian menyerahkan kamus bahasa Inggris yang tadi dibawanya kepada pemuda manis tersebut.

"Kenapa kekasih manisku ini suka sekali melamun, huh? Memikirkan apa?" tanyanya setelah kamus yang dipinjamnya sudah berpindah tangan ke sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Pemuda manis bernama lengkap Xi Luhan itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Sehun mendesah lelah saat lagi-lagi sosok terkasih yang ada di hadapannya kembali menjadi sosok yang tertutup. Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu ia sudah berhasil membuat Luhan terbuka tentang apapun pada dirinya.

"Cerita padaku Lu. Ringankan bebanmu dengan berbagi pikiran padaku," katanya berusaha memaksa Luhan untuk membuka suara.

Luhan menunduk sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap apapun selain wajah tampan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Bibirnya benar-benar ia katupkan karena dirinya memang tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada kekasihnya.

"Ayahmu lagi?" tanya Sehun mencoba menerka-nerka sesuatu yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

"..."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terucap dari bibir Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Pemuda manis bermata indah itu benar-benar mengabaikan Sehun dengan keterdiamannya.

"Xi Luhan," panggil Sehun tegas. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu masih berusaha untuk membuat kekasih manisnya berbicara, mengungkapkan semua permasalahan yang ada pada dirinya. Meski dirinya tidak bisa membantu lebih jauh, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Luhan karena ia tahu Luhan benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran ketika kondisinya berada pada level terendah.

"Aku iri Sehunnie, aku iri..."

Sehun diam dengan kedua matanya terfokus pada wajah Luhan. Ia memasang baik-baik kedua telinganya untuk mendengarkan keluhan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Aku iri dengan mereka yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Aku iri dengan mereka yang menjalin hubungan baik dengan ayahnya. Aku iri dengan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan Sehunnie. Aku iri... aku benar-benar iri Sehunnie..." lirih Luhan seraya tersenyum pahit. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sehun. Sudah cukup ia menjadi sosok yang cengeng di hadapan Sehun. Kali ini ia tidak akan memperlihatkan lagi sisi rapuhnya pada Sehun.

Sehun tercekat. Tenggorokannya mendadak merasakan tarikan kuat saat lirihan Luhan benar-benar menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyum miris pada bibirnya saat lagi-lagi hatinya kembali goyah ketika melihat sosok yang amat dicintainya kembali terluka karena alasan yang sama. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memberikan semangat serta rasa nyaman untuk Luhan ketika pemuda manis bermata indah itu mulai menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya secara tidak langsung.

Meneguk ludahnya satu kali, Sehun lantas berdiri dari duduknya. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk berada di samping Luhan dan dengan cepat mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat. Dengan begitu, Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis saat Sehun mengatakan," Kau masih memiliki ibumu dan juga aku Lu..."

.

.

.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sudah terjalin cukup lama. 4 tahun benar-benar waktu yang cukup untuk Sehun mengetahui bagaimana karakter Luhan serta asal-usul keluarga Luhan. Di beberapa minggu mereka menjalin hubungan, Sehun sudah tahu jika ayah dari kekasihnya itu seorang pengangguran. Meski bibirnya gatal untuk bertanya, ia lebih memilih untuk mengedepankan sopan santunnya daripada keegoisannya atas rasa ingin tahunya terhadap keluarga kekasihnya itu.

Di beberapa bulan selanjutnya, Sehun mulai mendapati kejanggalan pada kekasih mungilnya itu. Tidak terlalu kentara untuk mereka yang cenderung tidak peduli satu sama lain. Namun sayangnya Oh Sehun bukanlah sosok yang seperti itu. Setiap kali dirinya memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Luhan, ia selalu mendapati kedua mata Luhan yang memerah dan juga sedikit sembab. Awalnya Luhan mengaku jika matanya terkena debu saat mengayuh sepeda birunya. Tetapi, karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan, berhasil membongkar satu rahasia yang sudah Luhan simpan rapat-rapat dari Sehun. Dan sejak saat itu Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan menjaga Luhan, tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi Luhan maupun keluarga Luhan.

"Hari minggu besok aku libur. Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang sibuk mencatat rumus statistik dari buku yang dipinjamnya.

Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencatatnya kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Sehun dengan bibir bawah yang ia majukan. Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas akan tingkah imut yang secara tidak sadar Luhan keluarkan.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Sehunnie. Ibuku akan berjualan sampai malam, aku harus membereskan rumah. Sehunnie main saja ke rumahku, sekalian membantuku membereskan rumah," jawabnya disertai cengiran lebar.

Sehun kembali terkekeh kemudian mengusak helaian rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

"Siapkan makanan yang enak sebagai bayarannya ya," balas Sehun disertai dengan kedipan matanya.

Luhan menusuk main-main pinggang Sehun dengan pulpen yang digenggamnya kemudian kembali fokus pada kegiatan mencatatnya. Di dalam hati ia mengucap syukur pada Tuhan atas kasih sayang serta perhatian yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Jika bukan karena Sehun dan juga ibunya, ia tidak yakin akan bisa menjalani kehidupannya yang keras ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah terjaga dari tidur lelapnya meski jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dengan sebelah mata terbuka, pemuda manis kelahiran April itu bangun dari acara berbaringnya kemudian terdiam dengan posisi tangan memeluk boneka besar pemberian Sehun. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakkan namun tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisan pada wajahnya.

Setelah semua kesadaran berhasil terkumpul di tubuhnya, Luhan bergegas beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membantu sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi ibu..." sapanya riang lalu mengecup kedua pipi wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil ibu.

Nyonya Xi tersenyum hangat merasakan kecupan Luhan pada pipinya. Bibirnya lantas bergerak untuk membalas sapaan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

"Ibu memasak apa pagi ini? Apa yang harus aku bantu?" tanya Luhan seraya memposisikan diri di samping ibunya.

"Semuanya sudah hampir masak Lu. Kau duduk saja ya, nikmati masakan ibu," jawab Nyonya Xi.

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya seraya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya kemudian langkahnya ia bawa untuk mendekati meja makan yang ada di dapur.

"Ibu, hari ini Sehun mau datang," katanya kembali memulai percakapan dengan sang ibu.

Nyonya Xi menoleh sejenak kemudian mematikan kompor dan berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali ibu sibuk hari ini. Padahal ibu ingin berbicara banyak dengan calon menantu ibu," kata Nyonya Xi disertai dengan senyuman menggoda untuk Luhan.

"Ibu..." rengek Luhan merasa malu dengan godaan ibunya.

Nyonya Xi terkekeh sejenak untuk menanggapi rengekan Luhan sebelum berjalan menjauhi Luhan guna menuju kamarnya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung saat lagi-lagi sang ibu berhasil menggodanya. Wajahnya jadi memanas saat otaknya membayangkan perkataan ibunya.

"Ibu..." gumamnya pelan sebelum tatapannya tertuju pada beberapa piring yang tersedia makanan di atasnya. Tatapan lapar yang semula hadir di kedua mata cantiknya mendadak lenyap saat secangkir kopi ikut tersedia di atas meja makan tersebut.

"Ayah lagi," desisnya kemudian memakan sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan ibunya dengan tidak semangat.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di rumah Luhan tepat pukul 10 pagi. Dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, Sehun terlihat begitu memukau di mata Luhan. Pemuda tampan yang sedikit kesulitan dalam menyebut huruf 's' itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun dan Luhan benar-benar terpesona.

"Terpesona dengan ketampananku, huh?" goda Sehun ketika melihat Luhan tidak juga mengedipkan kedua matanya setelah melihat kehadirannya di depan pintu.

Luhan tersadar dan segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang mulai merambat di kedua pipinya. Hawa panas yang mulai merambat ke wajahnya pun tak ayal membuatnya bertambah malu karena tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi wajah tampan Sehun secara berlebihan. _Yeah_ , meskipun Sehun itu kekasihnya dan ia bisa dengan bebas memandangi wajah Sehun kapan pun ia mau, tetap saja rasa malu itu ada ketika Sehun sudah mulai menggodanya.

"Silakan masuk Sehunnie," cicitnya seraya menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilakan Sehun memasuki tempat tinggalnya.

Sehun tersenyum tampan kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk, meninggalkan Luhan yang lagi-lagi tersipu hebat karena kelakuannya.

"Ibumu sudah berangkat Lu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang menyediakan kudapan untuknya.

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Luhan hanya mengangguk satu kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun ikut mengangguk satu kali kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling rumah Luhan. Bibirnya sesekali mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat foto-foto keluarga Luhan yang tertempel di dinding yang ada di ruang tengah rumah Luhan.

"Ayahmu?"

Satu kata yang dilontarkan dengan tanda tanya itu sukses membuat garis lurus pada bibir Luhan. Pemuda manis yang fasih dalam berbahasa Mandarin itu lantas terdiam setelah satu kata yang sangat sensitif untuknya terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya.

Melihat keterdiaman kekasihnya, Sehun berinisiatif untuk kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Tetapi, belum sempat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya, sang kekasih sudah memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan membuat moodku berada di level terendah Sehun-ah," katanya memperingatkan Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan peringatan yang Luhan berikan untuknya dan justru semakin gencar bertanya pada Luhan tentang keberadaan ayah dari pemuda manis tersebut.

"Aku ke sini sebagai tamu meskipun aku kekasihmu Lu. Jika ibumu tidak ada, setidaknya biarkan aku bertemu dengan ayahmu. Orang tuaku tidak pernah mengajarkanku untuk bersikap tidak sopan jika bertamu ke rumah orang," kata Sehun menjelaskan.

Luhan refleks mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Letupan emosi mulai menumpuk di hatinya membuat wajahnya ikut memerah karena amarah mulai menguasai dirinya.

Melihat Luhan yang mulai hilang kendali, Sehun bergegas berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan yang berada di seberang meja. Bibirnya kembali bergerak untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, namun lagi-lagi hal tersebut gagal karena perkataan Luhan.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa memiliki seorang ayah semenjak aku beranjak remaja Sehun-ah. Yang aku punya hanyalah seorang ibu. Wanita paruh baya yang mengorbankan semuanya demi kebahagiaanku. Ibuku yang menjadi kepala keluarga di sini, bukan sosok pria paruh baya yang kau sebut sebagai ayahku."

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu Lu. Bagaimana pun juga beliau adalah ayahmu, ayah kandungmu!" seru Sehun kesal. Ia tidak sadar jika nada suaranya mulai meninggi pasca mendengar penuturan Luhan tentang pria paruh baya yang biasa ia panggil Tuan Xi.

Luhan melemaskan kedua tangannya yang semula terkepal kuat dan menatap Sehun dengan nanar. Cubitan-cubitan keras disertai bara api yang membakar hatinya kembali menimbulkan rasa sesak pada dadanya. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa nyeri karena dirinya berusaha menahan lelehan airmata yang siap mengalir di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar, menandakan jika kesesakkan benar-benar menguasai dirinya.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu semuanya Sehunnie. Aku yang merasakan penderitaan ini, bukan kau. Kau hanya mengetahui masalahku melalui ceritaku. Sebaik apapun kau mendengarkan keluh kesahku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan olehku, terutama ibuku."

 _DUK_

Sehun merasa ada tangan tak kasatmata yang memukul telak pipi sebelah kirinya, membuatnya tersadar akan kalimat lancang yang sudah ia lontarkan untuk Luhan. Ia menggeleng sekali kemudian menatap sendu pada kedua mata Luhan yang masih memasang tatapan nanar untuknya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menggapai salah satu tangan Luhan, namun sayangnya Luhan segera menepis tangan Sehun sesaat setelah Sehun berhasil menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku lelah. Kau pulanglah Sehun-ah," perintah Luhan kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Sehun untuk menuju kamarnya.

Sehun tertunduk sesaat dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat. Ia menyadari tindakan bodohnya yang sudah melukai hati pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mendengar nada datar serta panggilan normal yang Luhan lontarkan untuknya, ia tahu jika pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu benar-benar terluka karena perkataannya.

' _Maafkan aku Lu, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu,_ ' batinnya penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sang ibu sudah terlalu sering menasihati Luhan untuk tidak membenci ayahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu selalu mengatakan pada Luhan jika Luhan tidak pantas bersikap kurang ajar pada ayahnya. Namun Luhan tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat ibunya. Oh tidak. Bukannya Luhan tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat ibunya. Hanya saja, apa yang terlihat di depan matanya benar-benar membuatnya muak sehingga membuatnya mengabaikan berbagai macam nasihat yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya.

Usia Luhan sudah memasuki kepala dua pada tahun ini dan sudah sepatutnya pemuda sepertinya bertumbuh semakin dewasa. Bukan hanya dari fisik saja, pola pikir pun harus semakin diasah agar kedewasaan semakin tertanam pada dirinya. Dan karena usianya yang sudah menginjak dewasa-lah yang membuat Luhan mampu mengambil sikap atas kejadian yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ada saat tertentu di mana Luhan merasakan nyeri pada hatinya serta merasakan panas pada kedua matanya ketika melihat wajah sang ayah yang tengah terlelap. Terlebih ketika indera penglihatannya melihat kedua tangan sang ayah yang sudah mulai keriput. Hati kecilnya selalu melirihkan kata maaf untuk sang ayah saat dirinya tersadar akan sikap dan tingkah lakunya selama ini kepada sang ayah. Ia tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, sungguh. Ia hanya mencoba mencari pembelaan atas rasa sakit yang diterimanya karena sang ayah tidak lagi melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut saat melihat sang ibu pulang dengan wajah lelah dan peluh yang membasahi pakaiannya sementara sang ayah hanya duduk santai di rumah, menikmati makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh ibunya tanpa tahu bagaimana lelahnya sang ibu mencari uang di luar sana.

Pernah suatu ketika Luhan meminta izin kepada sang ibu untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ia ingin membantu ekonomi keluarganya sekaligus meringankan beban ibunya. Tetapi, dengan gelengan kepala serta kalimat tegas yang terucap dari bibir sang ibu sudah menjawab permintaan Luhan.

"Fokus pada sekolahmu agar kau bisa mencapai cita-citamu sayang. Ibu rela banting tulang demi anak ibu asalkan anak ibu bisa menjadi _orang_ suatu saat nanti. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan pada ibu jika kerja keras ibu selama ini tidak sia-sia."

Luhan hanya dapat tertunduk kemudian mengangguk lemah mendengar jawaban sang ibu. Hatinya lagi-lagi mencelos saat sang ibulah yang lebih memedulikannya, bukan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya terdiam dan seolah tidak peduli ketika dirinya dan sang ibu sedang membicarakan tentang pendidikannya.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti hal apa yang sudah membuat ayahnya berubah seperti itu. Kecintaan sang ayah pada keluarganya benar-benar menghilang semenjak pria paruh baya itu kehilangan pekerjaannya dan justru bersantai-santai di rumah tanpa memikirkan nasib keluarganya. Luhan pernah beberapa kali mengumpat dalam hati karena terlalu kesal dengan kelakuan sang ayah yang tak kunjung berubah.

"Luhan..."

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel yang ada di tangannya setelah mendengar suara sang ibu memanggilnya. Ia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana kemudian menatap wajah sang ibu.

"Ya bu?" jawabnya.

Nyonya Xi tersenyum hangat dengan satu tangan yang mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Luhan mengangguk dan segera duduk di samping sang ibu.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenci ayahmu?" tanya Nyonya Xi lembut.

Luhan terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Ia berniat untuk mengatupkan bibirnya, menyimpan rapat-rapat jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan untuk sang ibu. Tetapi, melihat tatapan sayang yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata wanita paruh baya yang ada di sampingnya membuat Luhan luluh hingga akhirnya dengan terbata ia menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

"A—aku... aku tidak membenci ayah, bu..."

Sekali lagi Nyonya Xi tersenyum hangat. Tatapannya semakin melembut saat melihat wajah manis anaknya mulai berubah sendu.

"Katakan pada ibu, apa kau benar-benar membenci ayahmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Luhan kembali terdiam. Kedua matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit akibat rasa sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya. Rangkaian kata yang sudah ia susun menjadi kalimat di dalam otaknya tidak bisa tersalurkan lewat bibirnya karena rasa sesak seolah mengunci bibirnya untuk terbuka.

"Kau benar-benar membenci ayahmu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, membuat setetes airmata terjatuh dari sudut mata sebelah kanannya.

Lagi-lagi Nyonya Xi menampilkan senyum hangatnya seraya mengusap pipi Luhan yang sedikit basah karena airmata. Tatapannya seolah menuntut Luhan untuk mengatakan semuanya.

Dengan menguatkan hatinya dari rasa sesak yang ada, Luhan mencoba kembali merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Sebelum kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada sang ibu terlontar dari bibirnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"A—aku... aku tidak pernah membenci ayah bu. Aku mencintai ayah, sama seperti aku mencintai ibu," jelasnya secara lirih.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu pada ayahmu jika kau mencintainya sayang?"

"Aku marah bu. Aku kecewa dengan ayah. Aku tidak suka melihat ayah bersenang-senang sementara ibu banting tulang mencari nafkah untuk aku dan juga... ayah. Ayah tidak seharusnya seperti itu karena ayah yang berperan sebagai kepala keluarga di sini. Ayah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas keluarganya. Ayah yang seharusnya menafkahi kita bu..."

Diam-diam, Nyonya Xi juga merasakan kesesakkan pada dadanya. Kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari putra tercintanya benar-benar menohok ke dasar hatinya. Ia juga kecewa pada suaminya. Ia juga marah pada suaminya. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa bersikap kurang ajar karena mau bagaimana pun pria paruh baya itu adalah suaminya dan ayah kandung dari putranya.

"Aku juga tidak mau bersikap kurang ajar pada ayah bu karena aku tahu itu salah satu perbuatan durhaka kepada orang tua. Tetapi, aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan diriku ketika melihat ayah bu. Di sini. Di hatiku. Rasanya benar-benar tidak terima akan perlakuan ayah terhadap aku dan ibu. Aku ingin meluapkan semuanya bu, meluapkan kekesalanku pada ayah atas tingkahnya selama ini. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku masih sadar bahwa beliau ayah kandungku..."

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Ia membiarkan airmata mengaliri kedua pipinya, tanpa isakan terdengar dari bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan beban yang ada di hatinya atas semua sikap sang ayah. Sudah cukup ia berusaha sok kuat kalau pada akhirnya ia harus mengalah pada luka yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia simpan.

Nyonya Xi menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu. Bibirnya berusaha ia tarik secara berlawanan agar satu senyum bisa terlukis di bibirnya. Namun sayangnya, senyuman yang hadir di bibirnya justru menambah rasa sakit di hati Luhan. Luhan tahu, meskipun luka yang ia rasakan sangat menyakitkan, luka yang didapatkan sang ibu justru lebih menyakitkan dan tidak akan pernah bisa disembukan.

"Cobalah untuk mengubah sikapmu sayang. Tetap hargai dan hormati ayahmu meskipun ayahmu sudah menyakitimu. Tuhan tidak pernah menyukai orang yang durhaka kepada orang tuanya, dan ingat! Tuhan sedang menguji keluarga kita karena Tuhan ingin tahu seberapa ingat kita kepadanya ketika kita sedang mendapatkan masalah..."

Luhan bergegas menoleh dan memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Airmatanya ia biarkan menetes di bahu sang ibu dengan isakan-isakan keras mulai terlontar dari bibirnya. Tidak ia pedulikan sang ibu yang juga ikut menangis karena mendengar isakannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesesakkan dalam dadanya bisa sedikit berkurang karena tersalurkan melalui airmata kepedihan yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap khawatir wajah Luhan yang pucat dengan warna hitam samar yang terpoles di bawah kedua matanya. Pemuda tinggi bermarga Oh itu berusaha menahan bibirnya untuk tidak melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi hadir di kepalanya. Ia mencoba membiarkan pemuda manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu tenang dalam kesendiriannya meskipun kini dirinya ada di hadapan pemuda manis tersebut. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda manis yang ada di depannya karena ia tahu kondisi pemuda manis tersebut sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Lu," panggilnya pelan, berusaha menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya karena ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kekasih tercintanya itu terus-menerus terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"..."

Hening.

Luhan tetap bergeming di tempatnya tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari alat ucapnya membuat Sehun semakin mengentalkan tatapan khawatir untuk dirinya.

"Sayang, hei," panggil Sehun sekali lagi, masih mencoba membuat Luhan untuk menyadari kehadirannya.

"..."

Hening.

Masih tidak terdengar suara apapun yang menandakan jika Luhan sudah menanggapi panggilan Sehun. Pemuda manis bermarga Xi itu masih mengabaikan Sehun karena pikirannya masih melanglang-buana, entah ke mana.

Merasa tak tahan Luhan terus mengabaikannya, Sehun akhirnya beranjak untuk pindah tempat duduk di samping Luhan dan bergegas membawa tubuh mungil Luhan ke pelukannya sesaat setelah bokongnya sudah menyentuh kursi yang ada di samping Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan rasa hangat serta nyaman di tubuhnya menyempatkan diri untuk mengerjabkan kedua matanya, berusaha meraih fokus pikirannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Setelah kesadaran sudah sepenuhnya ia dapatkan, ia bergegas membuat satu senyum haru pada bibirnya karena Sehun selalu ada di saat dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya.

"Se—Sehunnie..." panggilnya terbata dengan suara serak. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun saat merasakan tangan besar pemuda tampan itu mengusap-ngusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf Sehunnie..." katanya lagi masih dengan suara serak.

Sehun yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan bergegas melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengusap airmata yang membekas di wajah manis Luhan. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda milik Luhan.

Luhan perlahan-lahan memejamkan kedua matanya begitu bibir Sehun menekan bibirnya semakin dalam. Ia berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya ketika rasa tegang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya di depan umum. Tidak ada nafsu yang tersalurkan lewat ciuman yang sedang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan. Yang ada hanya rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang membuktikan perasaan keduanya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan satu kali sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri ciumannya dengan kecupan sayang pada bibir Luhan. Tatapannya kian melembut saat melihat wajah Luhan yang tetap manis meskipun terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku sayang, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena sudah bicara lancang. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu Lu, sungguh," kata Sehun lembut.

Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas membentuk satu senyum yang sangat manis. Ia memegang tangan Sehun yang ada di pipinya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat pemuda mungil yang menjadi penghuni hatinya itu sudah mampu mengulaskan senyum untuknya. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu kemudian mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Luhan berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Senyumnya semakin mengembang bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang menyelinap masuk ke hatinya.

Sehun itu... sosok pemuda tampan yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut akan pesona yang dimilikinya. Dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun, tidak pernah bisa membuat dirinya untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah ada Tuhan yang mengaturnya, dan Luhan tahu sekali akan hal itu. Ia hanya bisa terus memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan seraya berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang mendatangi keluarganya. Termasuk ketika wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil ibu jatuh sakit karena kelelahan. Meskipun rasa lelah kerapkali mendera tubuhnya, ia berusaha untuk mengunci bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan keluhan yang bisa saja terdengar di telinga ibunya. Ia merasa tidak pantas terus-menerus mengeluh karena rasa lelah pada tubuhnya sementara sang ibu hampir setiap detik begitu kelelahan karena tugas serta kewajiban yang harus dikerjakannya. Kali ini ia akan membalas pengorbanan sang ibu untuknya selama ini meski semua hal yang telah ia lakukan tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan sang ibu padanya.

Luhan mematikan kompor kemudian memindahkan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya ke dalam piring. Setelah semua makanan yang sudah dimasaknya sudah tertata rapi di atas meja, ia lantas membersihkan dapurnya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum beranjak dari ruangan yang penuh dengan perlengkapan memasak itu guna menuju kamar sang ibu.

Melewati ruang tengah, Luhan melihat sang ayah yang sedang fokus menonton acara yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah sang ayah dengan mata yang menyipit sebelum akhirnya dengusan kesal keluar dari hidungnya. Bibirnya ia katupkan dengan hati yang ia kuatkan untuk tidak mengumpat karena lagi-lagi rasa kesal itu berhasil melingkupi kepalanya. Meskipun nasihat sang ibu sudah mulai ia jalankan, ia masih belum bisa untuk menghilangkan sikap ketidaksukaannya terhadap sang ayah. Tetapi, ia akan tetap mencoba, setidaknya ia tak ingin lagi membuat sang ibu kecewa akan sikapnya selama ini.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar sang ibu. Tangannya sesekali masuk ke saku celana yang dikenakannya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan membalas pesan yang dikirim sang kekasih. Satu senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Sehunnie..." gumamnya malu-malu sebelum membuka pintu kamar ibunya. Ia menemukan sang ibu sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai dadanya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah sedih saat melihat wajah sang ibu masih terlihat pucat.

"Bu..." panggilnya pelan seraya mengusap-ngusap lengan sang ibu.

"..."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang ibu membuat Luhan kembali memanggilnya.

"Bu..."

Nyonya Xi bergerak. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan menemukan wajah manis anaknya ketika penglihatannya sudah terfokus. Senyum simpul ia hadirkan untuk sang anak kemudian menjawab panggilan sang anak dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"Ya sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku sudah masak bu. Ibu bisa makan sekarang kemudian minum obat agar ibu cepat sembuh," katanya lembut.

Nyonya Xi mengangguk singkat masih dengan senyum yang ia tunjukkan untuk Luhan. Kedua tangannya lantas bertumpu pada ranjang yang menampung beban tubuhnya agar tubuhnya bisa bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Luhan yang melihat sang ibu tampak kesulitan untuk bangun bergegas membantu wanita paruh baya itu untuk bangun kemudian menyandarkan punggung sang ibu ke kepala ranjang dengan satu bantal sebagai penyangganya.

"Ibu tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil makanan untuk ibu," katanya lagi kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Luhan terpaksa mengalah pada rasa haus yang dirasakannya ketika tenggorokannya benar-benar kering. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan sebelah matanya yang terbuka, ia membawa dirinya menuju dapur guna mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyegarkan dari dalam kulkas. Setelah rasa hausnya sudah terpuaskan, ia kembali beranjak menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, belum sempat kedua kakinya memasuki kamar, ia menghentikan tubuhnya beberapa meter di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya. Keningnya mengernyit saat ia merasa mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar orang tuanya.

' _Ada apa?'_ batinnya heran.

Karena tahu rasa herannya tidak akan terjawab hanya dengan keterdiamannya, Luhan akhirnya melangkah semakin dekat pada pintu kamar orang tuanya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menempelkan satu telinganya pada pintu agar dirinya bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Untuk kali ini saja ia mengabaikan sopan santun yang telah diajarkan orang tuanya untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan orang lain bagaimana pun situasinya.

"Hiks..."

Kedua mata Luhan sontak membulat begitu mendengar isakan di dalam sana berasal dari suara yang sangat familiar untuknya. Itu suara ibunya. Dadanya mendadak bergemuruh dengan tingkat kecemasan yang luar biasa tinggi saat tahu jika wanita yang dicintainya sedang menangis di dalam sana.

"Ibu..." lirihnya pelan seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada knop pintu kamar orang tuanya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk memaku tubuhnya agar tetap diam di tempat meski rasa cemas terus menyeruak ke hatinya.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Suara isakan sang ibu yang semakin terdengar keras membuat Luhan tidak bisa mencegah sebilah pisau yang secara tiba-tiba menghujam hatinya dan membuat sobekan besar di sana. Ia meringis seraya meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika rasa sakit perlahan-lahan melingkupi dadanya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram kuat dadanya. Ia berusaha menahan aliran darah yang mulai merembas di dadanya meski ia tahu aliran darah tersebut tidaklah terlihat secara kasatmata oleh kedua matanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk menyikapi sikapmu yang semakin keterlaluan padaku dan juga Luhan? Tidak kah kau sadar jika usiamu sudah tua sementara pola pikirmu seperti anak-anak?"

Luhan mendengar itu. Luhan mendengar suara ibunya yang berbicara dengan suara serak. Tetapi ia tidak mendengar suara dari pria paruh baya yang sedang diajak bicara oleh ibunya.

Meski rasa sesak masih melingkupi dadanya, ia tetap mengedepankan keegoisannya untuk mendengar pembicaraan orang tuanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah sehingga kau menelantarkan kami?"

"Aku tidak menelantarkan kalian."

Luhan menggeram dengan bibir terkatup rapat pasca penuturan ayahnya berhasil menyelinap ke kedua telinganya. Rasa sesak di dadanya masih ada, namun semuanya seolah diambil alih oleh amarah yang sudah berada di puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau masih mengelak sementara kau sudah melakukannya pada kami?"

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK MENELANTARKAN KALIAN!"

 _PRANG_

 _DUAKH_

Luhan mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada salah satu bahunya setelah dirinya mendobrak pintu kamar orang tuanya dengan kuat. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah karena menahan emosi ketika ekor matanya melihat pecahan kaca di lantai yang ia yakini pecahan kaca tersebut berasal dari gelas yang biasanya ditaruh sang ibu di atas meja nakas.

Nyonya Xi menatap sendu ke arah Luhan. Tatapannya seolah menyiratkan jika dirinya sudah menyerah untuk semuanya. Luhan menggeleng pelan, merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan yang diberikan sang ibu untuknya. Tatapannya pun turut menyendu sedetik setelah tatapan sang ibu berubah nanar.

"Bu..." lirihnya seraya melangkah perlahan mendekati tubuh sang ibu yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang. Tatapannya kian menyendu bersamaan dengan lapisan kaca yang mulai menghuni kedua bola matanya.

"Ibu..." lirihnya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia membiarkan lapisan kaca itu perlahan-lahan membanjiri wajahnya karena rasa sesak di dadanya memaksa dirinya untuk menumpahkan semua emosinya di hadapan sang ibu.

 _Uhuk... uhuk..._

Luhan refleks memegang wajah sang ibu begitu melihat raut kesakitan terlukis di wajah wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya. Tatapannya tetap menyendu, namun kali ini disertai dengan kekhawatiran yang seolah mencekik lehernya karena tubuh sang ibu yang perlahan-lahan mulai melemah.

"BU!" panggil Luhan lebih keras. Ia berusaha membuat sang ibu tetap tersadar, mengabaikan fakta jika dirinya baru saja berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada ibunya.

 _Uhuk... uhuk..._

Tidak ada rentetan kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Nyonya Xi, hanya suara batuk yang terdengar begitu menyiksa yang membuat Luhan mengubah tatapannya.

Pemuda berparas manis itu menoleh, menatap wajah sang ayah yang hanya menampilkan kekhawatiran tanpa melakukan apapun untuk membantu ibunya. Ia menggeram tertahan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dengan tatapan tajam tertuju pada wajah pria paruh baya tersebut.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU BUNUH DIRI SAJA DARIPADA KAU MEMBUNUH IBUKU!" teriak Luhan frustasi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya terhadap pria paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai ayahnya.

Rahang Tuan Xi mengeras, menandakan jika emosinya tersulut karena teriakan anaknya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya terdiam kemudian melangkah untuk mendekati Luhan. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ada tangan yang menarik pakaiannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau melukai anakku!" kata Nyonya Xi memperingatkan.

Tuan Xi menatap sekilas wajah pucat istrinya kemudian menunjukkan seringai yang berhasil menyulut emosi Luhan untuk memukul wajah sang ayah detik itu juga.

"Dia juga anakku," jawabnya datar.

Luhan mendecih mendengar penuturan Tuan Xi. Sejak kapan pria paruh baya di hadapannya mengakui dirinya sebagai anak sementara dirinya sudah tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta dari sosok yang ia kenal sebagai ayahnya.

Luhan kemudian berdiri dan menatap Tuan Xi dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ketika kecil kau yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak bersikap kurang ajar pada orang lain. Tetapi, ketika aku beranjak remaja kau juga yang mengajarkanku untuk bersikap kurang ajar pada orang lain, termasuk pada dirimu," kata Luhan sinis seraya tersenyum remeh.

Tuan Xi memberikan tatapan datarnya untuk Luhan dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat dan rahang yang masih mengeras.

"Dan kau juga yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak menganggap dirimu di keluarga ini semenjak wanita paruh baya yang biasa aku panggil ibu menggantikan peranmu sebagai kepala keluarga."

Tuan Xi sudah hampir memberikan bogem mentahnya pada wajah Luhan sebelum lirihan yang berasal dari wanita yang sudah dinikahinya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun itu terdengar dan seolah memutuskan semua syaraf yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Ceraikan aku."

Tuan Xi membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya seolah-olah dilapisi begitu banyak es membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak meski hanya satu inchi. Tetapi, dengan gerakan kaku ia berusaha menoleh untuk melihat wajah istrinya.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Aku percaya jika Tuhan tidak pernah memberikan batas untuk kesabaran yang dimiliki seseorang. Namun sayangnya, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertahan lebih lama dalam sebuah hubungan yang awalnya kau dan aku sebut sebagai rumah tangga. Ceraikan aku dan biarkan Luhan hidup bersamaku."

Satu tatapan sama namun dari sosok yang berbeda Nyonya Xi dapatkan setelah dirinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wanita paruh baya itu berusaha mengabaikan tatapan sendu suaminya dan lebih terfokus pada wajah sang anak yang menunjukkan raut ketidakpercayaan.

"Bu..." panggil Luhan pelan.

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Nyonya Xi hanya mengangguk dan membuat senyum tipis pada bibirnya untuk merespon panggilan sang anak. Tatapan sendunya seolah menyiratkan jika memang hal itulah yang menjadi keputusan terbaik untuk semuanya.

Luhan menggeleng kuat. Kali ini ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan sang ibu. Meskipun dirinya merasa marah akan sikap sang ayah, ia tidak pernah mengharapkan sebuah perceraian akan terjadi pada keluarganya. Sekeras dan sekurang ajar apapun Luhan pada sang ayah, ia tahu jika pria paruh baya tersebut juga turut andil dalam merawat dan mendidiknya. Ia tidak mau kekacauan yang lebih parah terjadi pada keluarganya. Meskipun banyak diterpa masalah, ia tetap mengharapkan keluarganya utuh dengan kehadiran ibu dan ayahnya, bukan salah satu di antaranya karena ia tidak yakin jika ia akan sanggup memilih antara ibu dan ayahnya. Ia percaya, badai besar yang sedang menimpa keharmonisan keluarganya beberapa tahun ini akan segera pergi jika saja keluarganya mau bersabar lebih lama lagi. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak pernah memperkirakan seberapa kuat hati manusia jika sudah terluka terlalu dalam dengan derai airmata yang turut menyertainya. Dan ia tidak pernah tahu jika sang ibu yang ia kenal sebagai sosok yang tegar akhirnya harus mengalah pada luka yang semakin membesar di hatinya.

"Ayah..." lirih Luhan memanggil sang ayah. Ia bergerak perlahan mendekati sang ayah yang sedang terdiam menatap ibunya dengan raut keterkejutan yang tidak kunjung hilang.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Mendadak ia merasakan penyesalan yang sangat besar ketika memori otaknya kembali memutar potongan-potongan sikap kurang ajarnya terhadap sang ayah. Airmatanya perlahan-lahan mulai membasahi wajah manisnya dengan senyum yang terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan pada ayah ketika aku merasa kesal. Tetapi aku tidak mampu melakukannya karena ayah adalah ayahku, orang tua kandungku. Aku selalu berusaha menahannya ayah, hingga akhirnya semua itu berpengaruh terhadap sikapku pada ayah. Kenapa? Kenapa ayah berubah semenjak aku beranjak remaja? Kenapa ayah tidak lagi memedulikanku dan ibu sementara ayah tahu kalau keluarga kita bukanlah keluarga dengan harta yang melimpah? Kenapa yah? Kenapa? Aku dan ibu butuh penjelasan ayah, bukan keterdiaman ayah yang menganggap semuanya seolah baik-baik saja."

Tuan Xi hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam setelah mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan sang anak untuk dirinya. Sementara itu, Nyonya Xi kembali terisak melihat putra semata wayangnya harus kembali merasakan sakit atas permasalahannya dengan sang suami.

"Ayah..." Luhan kembali memanggil Tuan Xi dengan salah satu tangan bergerak untuk mengusap wajah pria paruh baya itu kemudian melepasnya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Tuan Xi yang sudah menua.

"Bolehkah aku berteriak sekali lagi pada ayah? Dadaku benar-benar sesak karena menahan rasa kesal yang begitu lama..."

Tuan Xi tidak menjawab, tidak juga mengangguk untuk mengizinkan permintaan Luhan. Namun dari sorot matanya yang begitu lekat menatap Luhan sudah membuktikan jika ia memberikan izin atas permintaan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum manis. Namun senyum manis itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, digantikan dengan teriakan penuh emosi yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan.

"SUDAH CUKUP AYAH MENYIKSAKU DAN IBU. AKU MENCINTAI AYAH TETAPI SECARA PERLAHAN-LAHAN AYAH MULAI MENGUBAHNYA MENJADI RASA BENCI. AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBENCI AYAH TETAPI AYAH YANG MEMAKSAKU MELAKUKANNYA. BERHENTI MENYAKITI KAMI YAH! BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA TIDAK BERSALAH! LAKSANAKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB AYAH JIKA MEMANG AYAH MENCINTAI KAMI! KITA BISA MEMBANGUN KEMBALI KELUARGA HARMONIS KITA JIKA AYAH MAU BERUBAH!"

Luhan jatuh terduduk setelah meluapkan semua emosinya pada sang ayah. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak saat lagi-lagi bara api mulai membakar hatinya yang sudah dipenuhi luka. Ia tersenyum miris, dengan sedikit darah yang menetes pada lantai karena gigitan kuat pada bibirnya.

"A—aku... mencintai ayah. Maafkan atas kelancanganku selama ini pada ayah. Aku—aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti ayah..." kata Luhan pilu.

Nyonya Xi beranjak dari duduknya dan bergerak mendekati Luhan. Tubuhnya yang mulai ringkih perlahan-lahan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan, memberikan kekuatan tak kasatmata pada putra tercintanya itu. Airmatanya yang sejak tadi mengalir ia abaikan karena tangisan Luhan jauh lebih memilukan di telinganya. Di dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang selalu membawa Luhan pada permasalahan yang bisa saja mengganggu mental putranya itu. Apalagi Luhan bukan tipe orang yang mudah melupakan kejadian-kejadian di sekelilingnya dan hal tersebut tentunya semakin menambah rasa bersalahnya pada sang anak.

"Maafkan ayah Lu, maafkan ayah. Ayah—ayah juga mencintaimu, sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada di luar melalui jendela bus yang sedang ditumpanginya. Pemuda manis itu membiarkan lelehan airmata kembali menemaninya dengan rasa nyeri di bagian dadanya. Pikirannya terpaku. Berhenti pada satu kejadian yang sukses mengguncang mentalnya detik itu juga. Kejadian yang benar-benar membuat luka di hatinya menganga tanpa ada ujungnya. Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara isak tangis, meski derai airmata tak kunjung henti mengalir dari kedua matanya yang sudah begitu sembab.

Pemuda manis itu tetap bergeming, seolah kebisingan yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi _backsound_ akan rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghentikan aliran darah tak kasatmata yang sejak semalam terus-menerus membasahi dadanya. Ia tersenyum amat pedih sebelum akhirnya bibir pucat miliknya membentuk satu garis lurus dengan kedua mata terpejam. Dan kilasan-kilasan menyakitkan akan kejadian semalam seolah kembali terpampang nyata tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan senyum pedih kembali tertoreh di bibirnya.

Di hadapannya saat ini, ia bisa melihat ketika dirinya dengan lancang menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya sampai terdengar suara gaduh yang membuatnya mendobrak pintu kamar orang tuanya secara paksa. Setelahnya ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan menyakitkan mata sekaligus hatinya. Parahnya, ia benar-benar lepas kendali hingga menumpahkan semua emosinya malam itu juga. Dan puncaknya adalah, ketika kata perceraian mengalun begitu indah dari bibir pucat ibunya, menghasilkan keterkejutan luar biasa pada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu hal apalagi yang terjadi pada malam itu, karena beberapa detik setelah kata maaf dari sang ayah memasuki indera pendengarannya, ia bergegas keluar kamar orang tuanya dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Tubuhnya dengan keras ia banting ke atas ranjang kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata dengan boneka kesayangannya. Ia menangis, menangis begitu keras. Namun sayangnya, rasa sesak di dadanya seolah tidak terbayar karena tidak ada isakan apapun yang meluncur dari bibirnya, selain airmata kepedihan yang menjadi saksi bisu kepiluan hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

" _ANDWAE!_ "

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan keras di dalam kamarnya. Dengan kepala sedikit pusing serta kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan menoleh ke samping untuk melihat sosok lain yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Tatapan khawatir bercampur bingung langsung terlukis di wajahnya ketika sadar sosok yang ada di sampingnya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sayang, hei. Bangun. Ada apa Lu? Hei. Bangun sayang," ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Ia semakin khawatir melihat sosok pendamping hidupnya semakin mempererat pejaman matanya dengan peluh yang membanjiri kening dan tubuhnya.

"Luhan, hei. Bangun sayang," ucapnya sekali lagi, masih berusaha membangun sosok yang ia panggil Luhan.

Merasa usahanya tetap tak membuahkan hasil, Sehun akhirnya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat. Dikecupnya kening Luhan berkali-kali dengan satu tangan sibuk mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening Luhan. Bisikan-bisikan lembut yang terucap dari bibirnya mengalun indah ke indera pendengaran Luhan membuat pemuda manis itu perlahan-lahan menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya dan membuka kedua matanya.

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tatapannya mendadak berubah nanar sedetik setelah dirinya tersadar akan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Sehunnie..." lirihnya pilu. Digerakkannya kedua tangannya agar pelukan Sehun semakin mengerat pada tubuhnya.

Sehun yang sadar kalau Luhan sedang ketakutan kembali mengecup kening pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu bersamaan dengan rangkaian kata-kata menenangkan yang ia sampaikan pada Luhan.

Kedua mata Luhan terpejam setelah kedua telinganya disuguhkan dengan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang selalu sukses membuat suasana hatinya sedikit membaik. Ia mencoba untuk membuat garis lengkung pada bibirnya, membentuk satu senyum yang tidak bisa dilihat siapa pun sebelum akhirnya secara perlahan-lahan rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya, memaksanya untuk kembali ke alam bawah sadar yang sudah mengingatkannya akan satu luka yang masih membekas di hatinya dan ia berdoa, semoga mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya merupakan mimpi buruk terakhir yang mampir di alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

"Oh Ziyu, cepat habiskan sarapanmu sayang, kau bisa terlambat sekolah."

Oh Ziyu, bocah lucu berusia lima tahun itu hanya mengangguk imut menuruti perintah ayahnya. Dilahapnya roti bakar selai cokelat yang ada di depannya dengan sesekali meminum susu cokelat yang ada di samping piring sarapannya.

Luhan tersenyum haru. Hatinya selalu menghangat dengan debaran menyenangkan ketika dirinya menyaksikan tingkah laku menggemaskan putra tercintanya itu. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan keluarga sederhana yang sudah beberapa tahun ini dibinanya bersama Oh Sehun, suaminya.

"Sehunnie, kau sungguh tidak akan pergi bekerja hari ini?" tanya Luhan seraya menatap Sehun yang sedang sibuk membaca koran paginya.

Sehun melipat koran yang sudah selesai dibacanya kemudian meneguk kopi hitamnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membalas tatapan Luhan.

"Iya sayang, aku akan di rumah seharian ini," jawabnya lembut.

Luhan mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Kenapa? Katamu sedang ada rapat di perusahaanmu, tapi kau malah tidak pergi bekerja."

Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Ada Chanyeol yang menggantikanku sayang. Biarkan hari ini aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama 'istri' manisku ini," jawabnya seraya mengedipkan matanya genit.

" _Daddy,_ di sekolah ada satu gadis yang selalu mengedipkan matanya padaku, padahal aku tidak menyukainya," adu Ziyu membuat kalimat protes yang hendak Luhan layangkan untuk Sehun tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Sehun dan Luhan refleks terkekeh mendengar aduan putra mereka. Keduanya dengan kompak berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka kemudian mengecup pipi sang putra dari arah yang berbeda. Ziyu hanya tertawa senang mendapat kecupan manis dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akan mengantar Ziyu sekarang Lu," kata Sehun berpamitan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian mengambil tas Ziyu dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil sang putra. Ia lantas berjongkok dengan satu tangan mengusap pelan helaian rambut sang putra kemudian memberikan kecupan manis pada bibirnya.

"Anak pintar tidak boleh nakal di sekolah. Mengerti?" katanya menasihati Ziyu.

Ziyu mengangguk mengerti dan balas mengecup bibir manis milik Luhan.

"Ziyu mengerti ayah," jawabnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil yang dikendarai Sehun mulai melaju dan menghilang di balik tikungan.

.

.

.

Luhan membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Ia melirik sejenak dan menemukan sosok yang sudah menikahinya beberapa tahun lalu itu sedang tersenyum masih dengan bibir menempel pada bibirnya. Ia kemudian terkekeh dalam hati sebelum dengan jahil menggigit cukup kuat bibir bawah Sehun dan menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kenapa digigit Lu?! Kau pikir bibirku ini permen, huh?!" tanyanya kesal seraya mengusap-ngusap bibir bawahnya dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun.

Sehun sempat mendengus, sebelum kekehan gemas pun turut meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tidak ada pasien yang harus kau periksa hari ini sayang?" tanya Sehun.

"Hari ini jadwalnya Kyungsoo yang berada di rumah sakit Sehunnie. Dia harus menangani beberapa pasiennya," jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar datar yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian membuat raut serius pada wajahnya.

"Lu," panggilnya pelan tanpa menghilangkan keseriusan pada raut wajahnya.

Luhan menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendapati raut wajah Sehun tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa Sehunnie? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya heran.

Masih dengan raut wajah serius, kedua tangan Sehun bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sedangkan Luhan semakin menambah intensitas kerutan pada keningnya karena rasa herannya pada Sehun pun semakin bertambah.

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu Lu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur," kata Sehun tegas.

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

"Apa semalam kau bermimpi tentang hal yang sama? Orang tuamu? Masa lalumu?"

Untuk sepersekian detik Luhan sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Pemuda manis bermata indah itu terdiam dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Tatapannya ia edarkan ke mana pun asalkan tidak menatap wajah Sehun yang masih menatap serius ke arahnya. Sungguh! Meski sudah beberapa kali Sehun menanyakan hal yang sama, jantungnya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama untuk tidak berdebar terlalu cepat. Ia hanya tidak suka sensasi yang ditimbulkan karena kinerja jantungnya yang tidak normal.

" _Ne..."_ jawabnya lirih. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan berganti dengan kedua tangannya yang saling mengait.

Sehun menghela napas pelan kemudian semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan membawa pemuda manis yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-ngusap punggung Luhan, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda manis tersebut.

Sehun tahu, mau seberapa lama pun Luhan hidup, pemuda manis bermarga Xi itu tidak akan pernah bisa melupakah masa lalunya yang begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi ketika pemuda manis yang sangat dicintainya itu sempat mengalami mental yang _down_ karena pertengkaran hebat orang tuanya. Awalnya, Luhan tidak mau menceritakan apapun padanya. Meski ketika itu dirinya berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan, ia tetap tidak mengetahui akar permasalahan yang terjadi pada keluarga Luhan. Hingga beberapa hari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Luhan tiba, ia mendapatkan satu fakta yang seolah-olah membunuhnya detik itu juga.

Perceraian orang tua Luhan.

Dengan kedua mata yang memerah, Luhan menceritakan kronologis pertengkaran hebat kedua orang tuanya pada dirinya. Ketika itu ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam dengan detak jantung yang mendadak berdegup kencang. Ia tetap fokus mendengarkan cerita Luhan meskipun pikirannya terbelah dua detik itu juga. Ia tidak menyangka di balik keharmonisan kedua orang tua Luhan yang dilihatnya selama beberapa waktu lalu karena membantunya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dirinya dengan Luhan ternyata akan terjadi perceraian setelahnya. Dan juga, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti permasalahan apa yang membuat kedua orang tua Luhan memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Setelah diselidiki, Sehun baru tahu kalau ayah Luhan memiliki wanita lain di luar sana dan sialnya ibu Luhan sudah mengetahui hal tersebut jauh sebelum Luhan beranjak dewasa. Luhan memang selalu melihat keberadaan ayahnya di rumah, tetapi Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau sang ayah diam-diam pergi keluar rumah untuk menemui wanita selingkuhannya ketika dirinya dan sang ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Alasan lain kenapa Luhan tidak menyukai ayahnya karena ternyata sang ayah selalu mendapatkan 'asupan' dari wanita selingkuhannya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan sang ayah karena luka yang ditorehkan pria paruh baya itu sudah mematikan fungsi hatinya. Pemuda mungil berparas manis itu hanya mampu tersenyum pedih dan pasrah dengan keadaan yang ada ketika tahu jika keluarganya akan hancur. Dan sejak saat itu Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan membawa Luhan pergi dari luka yang masih memenjarakan pemuda mungil kesayangannya itu. Dalam hati ia bertekad untuk membuat Luhan tetap tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan melupakan masa lalunya.

"Sehunnie, aku... merindukan ayah dan ibu..." lirih Luhan dengan lapisan kaca pada kedua matanya.

Sehun mengulaskan senyum tipis yang terkesan pahit sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada helaian rambut Luhan.

"Besok kita jenguk ayah dan ibumu, sayang..."

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mustahil untuk suatu perubahan. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Luhan. Meski di beberapa tahun sebelumnya ia menyimpan rasa benci pada sang ayah, nyatanya hal tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai memudar berkat nasihat sang ibu dan Sehun serta pola pikirnya yang semakin dewasa. Ia mengabaikan nilai negatif dari permasalahan keluarganya dan mengambil nilai positifnya dengan berpikir jika semua yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah menjadi skenario yang ditulis oleh Tuhan.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan dan mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam rasa bencinya terhadap sang ayah. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus hidup dengan rasa benci di hatinya sementara ia tahu jika sikapnya selama ini pada sang ayah sudah menimbulkan dosa yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Sejak perceraian ayahnya dan ibunya terjadi, Luhan hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyum getirnya dengan hati yang terus berkata jika semua sudah skenario Tuhan dan ia serta keluarganya tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Ayah... ibu... aku datang,"

Sehun ikut membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya ketika dirinya, Luhan dan juga Ziyu sampai di tempat tinggal mertuanya. Bibirnya ia katupkan, membiarkan sang 'istri' menyapa mertuanya. Sementara Ziyu, bocah tampan berkulit pucat itu hanya diam memerhatikan sang ayah yang sedang berbicara dengan sosok yang ia kenal sebagai kakek dan neneknya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Kalian makan dengan teratur kan? Aku... merindukan kalian..."

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya setelah kalimat yang selalu ia lontarkan untuk kedua orang tuanya memasuki telinganya sendiri. Ia tersenyum tipis, berusaha menyembunyikan kepedihan yang sedang merasuki hatinya. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi meski airmatanya sedang memaksakan diri untuk keluar.

"Bu, ibu bisa lihat sekarang kan? Aku sudah berhasil, bu. Aku bisa menggapai cita-citaku karena ibu. Kerja keras dan pengorbanan ibu untukku selama ini tidak sia-sia bu..." kata Luhan lirih.

Sehun bergerak dan mengajak Ziyu untuk ikut bersimpuh pada dua bangunan yang ada di depan Luhan. Pemuda tampan tersebut kemudian menggenggam salah satu tangan Luhan guna memberi kekuatan untuknya dan meyakinkan pemuda manis itu kalau dirinya akan tetap bersamanya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia mengucap syukur karena Tuhan sudah mengirimkan Sehun untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Ibu dan ayah juga lihat kan? Ziyu sudah semakin bertumbuh besar dan semakin pintar. Dia selalu memintaku untuk menceritakan bagaimana sosok kakek dan neneknya. Dan itu... selalu sukses membuatku menangis."

Senyuman tipis di bibir Luhan menghilang, berganti dengan lapisan kaca yang perlahan-lahan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan semuanya di depan makam kedua orang tuanya, karena rasa rindu yang ia rasakan kepada kedua orang tuanya sudah terlalu kuat mencekik lehernya, menyebabkan dirinya seolah tidak bisa bernapas karena saluran pernapasannya tertahan oleh rasa rindu yang begitu besar.

Sehun bergerak, memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain menggengam tangan putranya.

"Dan ayah, aku tahu ayah mencintaiku, karena aku... juga mencintai ayah."

"Ayah dan ibu tenang ya di sana. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku karena Sehun dan Ziyu akan menjagaku dengan baik. Aku akan sering-sering datang ke sini mengunjungi ayah dan ibu..."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Luhan berdiri diikuti dengan Sehun dan Ziyu. Ia mengulaskan senyumnya untuk Sehun dan juga Ziyu sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada dahi sang anak. Setelahnya, kedua kakinya melangkah untuk meninggalkan tempat tinggal terakhir kedua orang tuanya, diikuti dengan Sehun yang merangkul pinggangnya dengan Ziyu yang berada di gendongan Sehun.

Sekali lagi, ia mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena sudah memberikan sebuah kebahagian di balik rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan.

' _Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie...'_

' _Dan ayah juga mencintaimu, Ziyu...'_

' _Tetapi, cintaku untuk kalian jauh lebih besar, ayah... ibu..."_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Keluarga merupakan tempatmu kembali ketika keadaanmu terpuruk_

 _Dengan kehangatan serta kasih sayang, keluarga mampu membuatmu merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan dari siapa pun_

 _Tidak peduli bagaimana kacaunya sebuah keluarga, karena mereka dinding penyangga untuk tubuhmu yang mulai rapuh_

 _Karena keluarga, sosokmu bisa hadir di dunia ini..._

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

* * *

Selamat berbahagia untuk HunHan Shipper ^^

.

.

 _Yeah_ , kalimat di atas aku persembahkan untuk semua HunHan Shipper/senyum/ dan fanfic ini merupakan fanfic repost karena sebelumnya fanfic ini sudah aku ikutsertakan dalam Event HunHan kemarin di blog Luhan's World.

Ada beberapa yang diedit, aku harap kalian tetap nyaman dan menikmati ceritanya ya. Mohon maaf kalau terlalu panjang dan membosankan. Aku masih proses dalam membuat cerita, hehehehe.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terimakasih ^^


End file.
